The use of data communication networks continues to grow. In small as well as large corporate settings, wired local area networks (LANs) and wide area networks (WANs) have become an established feature of conducting business, and wireless networks are being increasingly employed. The use of network technology in the home, both wired and wireless, is a more recent phenomenon and has been slower to develop. In addition to facilitating Internet connectivity, home networking permits personal computing devices and various consumer electronic devices and appliances within the home to communicate with each other. Wireless technology, such as IEEE 802.11 wireless networks and networks of Bluetooth-enabled devices, is attractive in home as well as corporate environments for reasons of convenience, mobility and flexibility.
A principal impediment to the wider adoption of networking technology in the home and other non-corporate environments has been the difficulty experienced by non-expert users in configuring network devices for use on pre-existing wireless networks. Often users do not know or remember their wireless network connection information. In these cases, the user has to go back to the PC and log into the wireless access point's (WAP) configuration utility to determine the network settings. Even this can be problematic because the configuration utility often requires you to enter a user name and password, which are generally set by the manufacturer. Most users would be forced to look in the documentation that came with the WAP, or consult the WAP manufacturer's website.
Thus, initial setup of a wireless network is difficult even for those familiar with the technology. Connecting to an existing wireless network is also difficult because, even if the network is purposefully unsecure (unprotected, unencrypted), there may be multiple wireless networks within range of the PC or device trying to connect to the wireless network. Thus, the device does not know which network to join. The problem is exacerbated when the wireless device is a thin client device, possessing limited means for input and therefore preventing the user from manually selecting the correct wireless network. Accordingly, there is a need to simplify the procedure for additional devices to find and join the correct wireless network.